1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention are directed to humidity-resistant film laminates and to the application of such laminates for the protection of electronic devices including, for example, capacitors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A capacitor is a device for storing electric charge. Some common forms of capacitors include two conductors, for example metal foils, separated by a non-conducting dielectric material, for example, a layer of insulating film. When a voltage is applied across the conductors, a static electric field develops across the dielectric, causing positive charge to collect on one conductor and negative charge on the other conductor. Energy is stored in the electrostatic field which maintains the charges in the conductors due to the attraction between the positive (holes) and negative (electrons) charge carriers on the two conductors. The ratio of the electric charge on each conductor to the potential difference between them is referred to as the capacitance of the capacitor. The capacitance of a capacitor is dependent upon such factors as the area of the conductors, the distance by which the conductors are separated by the non-conducting dielectric material, and the dielectric constant of the non-conducting dielectric material.